The Discovery Completed
by Alethea Aethelreda
Summary: New World Zorro. A continuation of the events following the final episode, "The Discovery." Rocked by the events with Gilberto Risendo, Diego decides that it is time to reveal all and bring the secrecy and deception to an end.


**The Discovery Completed**

**[New World Zorro. Four scenes. This ending picks right up where the final episode "The Discovery" left off and brings things to a fairly quick conclusion in a more or less happily ever after style.]**

**[Usual disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to them. I enjoyed the Family Channel series and like to make up endings of my own. Perhaps they did us a favor by not providing their own conclusion since we can now make up hundreds of different endings.]**

As father and son stood eye to eye in the plaza, Don Alejandro suddenly put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled into his eyes. "Diego, I already know," he said. "Let's just say that I've had my suspicions now and then. But when I saw you fight Gilberto – well, there could be no doubt, could there? And I want to hear _all _about it – back at the hacienda. You and I will talk long into the night, as we should have done years ago. Until then, just know that I love you very much, and I am proud of you. But I would love you and be proud of you anyway because you are the finest son a man could hope for. I'm sorry for the times I've been too hard on you. I know I'm a hard man to please. Diego, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, father," Diego responded with heartfelt emotion. He gave his father a big bear hug right in the plaza because his heart was too full to speak. Alejandro marveled briefly at his son's obvious strength and mourned privately in his heart that they had not been close enough for him to notice before now.

"I'm sorry, too, Father – sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, and... I'm...so sorry ... about...Gilberto," Diego's voice dropped and dwindled, as though he couldn't quite put into words what they had gone through and couldn't fathom what to call the man who was now dead.

"SÍ, Diego," Alejandro said somberly, "and so am I. But that won't change anything for the son I've lost. It just makes me more determined to love and know the son I have. If he will let me..."

"No more secrets," Diego declared firmly. "At least not between me and the people I love the most."

"I'm glad, Diego... but all that is best discussed later at home, in privacy. But that reminds me..." continued Alejandro with a wink, as he determinedly pulled the conversation back from the serious tone it had taken. "I think you have an important confession to make to a certain senorita."

Diego only smiled and then shifted his eyes down to his toes sheepishly.

"Tell her, Diego," his father encouraged. "You must tell her!"

"_Zorro and I_ plan to tell her tonight," his son responded. "I realized this was too public of a place, and I couldn't go through with it. But you're right. The secrecy ends now."

"Ah, well, I understand your hesitation today. Offering your heart to a young lady is one of the most difficult things you will ever do," the older man observed wisely. "It may take even more courage than Zorro himself possesses."

"Hmm, it's rather more complicated than you know. You see, Victoria and Zorro are already engaged to be married. They have been for some time now."

Don Alejandro was shocked, so shocked that he was almost betrayed into making an unwise exclamation. Was there no end to the surprising revelations his son had in store for him? He determined to be patient and understanding and really listen. Proud of his own self-control, he raised one eyebrow and hinted for the younger man to continue.

"I gave her mother's ring, and she agreed to marry Zorro - without ever seeing the man behind the mask."

"It would seem, then," observed the older de la Vega, "that congratulations are in order, are they not?"

"SÍ, one would hope..." Diego sighed in uncertainty, revealing some of his deepest vulnerabilities and fears.

"She is a very intelligent young lady, Diego. She may suspect more than you think. But I certainly would not want to be in your shoes. She is also a very spirited young woman and may, ah, take exception that you have kept your secret for so long." Diego grinned at this, and his father hastened to continue, "Until recent events revealed your true self to me, I would have thought Victoria might be too much for you, but now I suspect that you are evenly matched." He chuckled and patted Diego on the back. "In fact, I am certain of it. You have my blessing."

"Gracias, father."

"But don't think you are going to cheat me out of a good, long talk, Diego. I have waited far too long to question you."

"SÍ, señor," Diego responded with a genuine smile. "It will be my pleasure. I'm sick of secrets. I mean that." He stretched out his hand to his father, and Alejandro took it in an affectionate two-handed handshake. As he encased his son's hand with both of his own, he wondered again why he had never noticed the incredible strength there.

"I love you, son," Alejandro repeated again. "Gracias a Dios for sparing you!" he whispered almost under his breath.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

Diego made his way slowly into the peaceful gardens surrounding the mission chapel and sat down on a bench to think and pray. It took some time for Diego to collect his thoughts and his courage enough to make his way to the Tavern Victoria, but at last he did so.

"Hola, Diego," Victoria greeted him as he entered the tavern and took a seat at the bar near where she stood polishing glasses.

"Hola, Victoria," he returned with a friendly smile that seemed a bit more direct and open than his usual approach.

Encouraged, she continued their conversation in a low whisper, "Did you and your father have a good father-son talk? It is good to see a father and a son so much in harmony with one another."

"SÍ," said Diego thoughtfully. "And that wasn't always true, was it? I haven't been able to be the son he wanted. I am going to work to change that."

Victoria poured him a glass of lemonade and waited for him to continue.

Don Diego heaved a sigh as he set his glass down. "To think that I've missed having a brother, and he's missed having another son. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling! Things could have been so different! It was all so pointless! A life wasted...opportunities missed..."

Victoria looked into his eyes, and he did not bother to turn away or hide the pain there. "And Victoria," he whispered, "I was as tempted to kill a man as I've ever been. I frightened myself. If Gilberto had harmed you or my father, I was ready to fight him to the death."

"But you didn't kill him, Diego." Their eyes locked for a second, and both had the fleeting sense that something more had been revealed and acknowledged than they had intended. "In fact, I don't think you would ever have acted on that impulse. I heard that you forgave him. I know you. If he had lived, you and Don Alejandro would have accepted him with open arms, and all would have been forgiven."

"SÍ, I hope so." He sighed deeply and looked down again, lost in thoughts of the startling revelation that Gilberto had been his twin brother. Finally, he remarked, "Perhaps De Soto is not the only one who should go talk with Padre Benitez."

"Oh, that reminds me," she exclaimed. "Alcade De Soto is looking for you. He asked me to send you to his office if you should come to the tavern."

"Hmm... should I be hopeful or cautious?"

"I don't know. These are strange times. De Soto revealed a softer side to himself when he thought he was facing his death. At times, he's almost. . . human. And he seemed positively soul sick when he headed for the Padre."

"Let's just hope this is one conversion that sticks." Diego finished his lemonade and set the glass down decisively. Again, his eyes looked directly into hers, and she wondered vaguely why she had never

noticed the color of his eyes before. "Victoria, expect a visitor tonight. It's important. Muy importante."

"SÍ, Diego, I will be waiting." She watched him leave the tavern with a firm and purposeful stride and found it difficult to put her mind back on polishing glasses and wiping counters.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

"Ah, de la Vega, just the man I wanted to see," De Soto appeared to speak with sincerity when Diego entered the alcade's office a few moments later. "Please come in and have a seat."

As soon as De Soto had waved Diego into the chair directly across from his desk, he took a quick turn around the room and then, pacing back toward Diego, he suddenly exclaimed, "Don Diego, I've wasted my life in this pueblo, and I've decided I need to start over somewhere else."

Diego arched one eyebrow in surprise. "Oh?" he prompted encouragingly.

"SÍ. It's no secret that I'm a self-made man, and I'm proud of what I've accomplished. Nevertheless, I'm not proud of the methods I've used." De Soto's glance wavered to the wall behind him for the briefest instant, and Diego noted that the portrait of Machiavelli was no longer hanging there – in fact, it was nowhere in sight. He sat forward a bit, ready to listen with increased interest. "You see," continued De Soto, "I've been corresponding with an old friend - more than a friend really - for several months now. She was the woman I wished I had married, but neither of us had connections or fortune at the time. . . But that's neither here nor there." He paused to wave his hand as though waving away the years of his past. "She is now a wealthy widow of some influence in Madrid. And she is lonely, and if the truth be told, so am I. At her side, I could make a name for myself without butting heads with Zorro. And I could leave Los Angeles behind me as a bad memory. "He ended on a sigh, took a breath, and rushed on, "I am leaving as soon as I can tie up all the loose ends. I hope to be gone within a month, two at the most."

"So soon? Well, I wish you every happiness, Ignacio. But I doubt that you asked me into your office just to announce your good news to me."

"Perceptive, as always," De Soto smirked. "Well, it just so happens that my desire to make a new start is genuine." De Soto reached into his top desk drawer and drew out a roll of parchment. Solemnly, he handed it over to Diego.

Puzzled, Diego took the scroll and unrolled the contents. He raised his eyes in astonishment and searched De Soto's expression for hidden malice. He saw none.

"But this is a letter to the governor requesting a full pardon for Zorro and recommending me to take your place as alcade of Los Angeles. That's very generous of you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It is already done, Don Diego. I assure you I am in earnest. This is merely a copy. I dispatched the real letter this morning. We should have an answer within a fortnight."

"I'm flattered, Ignacio, but I don't pretend to understand."

"Forgive me, Diego. I mean that: forgive me. I've been a wicked, selfish man. Meeting Risendo was an eye-opening experience for me. I despised him – a man who took advantage of anyone in his power, a man who acted with ruthless arrogance, a man who filled his political office with nothing but his own personal desire for revenge and advancement." He dropped his voice and spoke more pointedly, his words resonating with regret, "A man who would not hesitate to use a woman to bait a trap. A man who would not stop at murder." He lowered his eyes with disgust and shame before swallowing hard and continuing. "You see, looking at Gilberto was like looking in a mirror. God made me take a good, hard look, and I despised what I saw. I don't want to be like that."

"Ignacio, this is wonderful news," smiled Diego, "But all the same, why confess to me? I understand that you have already been to the Padre. Surely, this is between you and your Maker now."

"Ah, Diego, let us understand one another more fully," Ignacio continued in a whisper as his eyes roamed the office and the windows to be certain no one was around to overhear their conversation. He leaned toward his guest and whispered conspiratorially, "I was listening longer than you realized at your hacienda." When he heard Diego's quickly indrawn breath and saw the expressive dark eyebrows rise, he hastened to continue reassuringly, "SÍ, that is correct. But it doesn't matter any more. You saved my life more times than I care to remember. I...came so close this time, yet when it came right down to it, I knew that I could not kill you. I knew that I was through hunting Zorro. Zorro is probably the best man I have ever known." He looked straight into Diego's eyes for a moment and then looked away. His voice dropped a notch further as he added hoarsely, "and God forgive me that I killed Risendo. I acted on impulse because I didn't know what else to do. And if I am being honest, it was because I hated him in my heart and saw his death as my only way out. But you were right; murder, even the murder of one such as he, eats at my soul. And then there was Lieutenant Hidalgo. . ." For a moment, his voice choked, and he found he could not continue.

"And what did the Padre say?" asked Diego gently.

"That even now, I could be forgiven." He paused to raise his eyes to Diego's, and his voice expressed a sense of wonder as he acknowledged, " I never wanted to be forgiven before, Diego. Now, I find that I quite like the idea. Returning to Spain will be the best place for me to carry out my new resolutions and reform my character."

"You know, Ignacio, I truly think that I am going to miss you around Los Angeles," smiled Don Diego. "And your offer to pardon Zorro is evidence that you have truly changed. I am grateful for your kindness. Nevertheless, I think that perhaps Zorro died in Diablo Canyon beneath that rock slide prepared by Risendo. No one has seen him since then. It is time that we learn to fight our own battles and not rely on Zorro."

"If that is the way you want it," agreed De Soto. "I expect to hear great things about Los Angeles under the tenure of Alcade de La Vega. Here is your chance to add those irrigation systems and make the desert bloom as you have always foretold. You will rule with the justice and mercy that men like myself and Luis Ramon and Gilberto Risendo have denied the people. I truly am sorry. I wish you luck, Diego," he concluded and held out his hand.

"And I wish you luck, Ignacio. You have my forgiveness – for everything." Diego shook the man's hand warmly and gave him a genuine smile of friendship.

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

The last few overnight guests were enjoying Senorita Escalante's excellent flan custard and nursing one last cup of coffee before turning in for the night. Victoria had just finished cleaning up the kitchen for the night and setting up the supplies for the morning's bread-baking. Pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear, Victoria stepped from her kitchen into the alley for the fourth time in the last hour to check for her masked hero, for she was certain that he must be the expected visitor. It was growing late, and darkness and quiet had settled over the pueblo and surrounding landscape, a perfect evening for the fox to make a secret visit. She had resolutely forbidden herself to speculate about Diego's behavior earlier in the day, and she had tried to avoid wondering why it was he who had delivered the invitation. But still she wondered, and secretly, she thought she knew. She sighed to herself as she looked towards the star-spangled skyline and was about to turn in when she heard a whispered, "I am here, Querida" coming from the direction of the rooftop.

Zorro lowered himself into a crouch on the ceramic roof tiles with his powerful legs bent beneath him like springs, and then he neatly vaulted from the roof, his cape unfurling behind him and giving him the air of a giant bird gracefully alighting. He dropped silently to the ground, bent to cushion his landing, and then straightened up to stand beside her. Her heart turned over as he landed.

"Zorro!" she exclaimed. "You did come! I was so worried when I heard the rumors, and we did not see you."

Zorro stepped forward and took her gently in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Somewhat dazed, she emerged from his embrace and took a step back to look into his eyes. The deep blue eyes met her warm brown gaze and held it steadily. She felt like he was looking directly into her soul and realized that he was inviting her to do the same. It was as though he was acknowledging that the barriers between them were falling away. Victoria knew with a certainty then that she had been correct: she had looked into the same eyes in her tavern earlier that day. Zorro removed his gloves and held up the fingers of his right hand to trail down her cheek lovingly. Then he took her hand and pulled her into the shadows of an alcoved storage area.

"Zorro, they are saying that you are dead. There is a rumor that you are lying dead beneath the rocks in Diablo Canyon, trapped there by Emissary Risendo."

"It was very nearly so," he acknowledged quietly. "And I think that may be a rumor I would like to remain true," he said and looked at her closely to see her reaction.

"Zorro dead? But why?"

"We have to learn to defend and think for ourselves. We can't rely on Zorro to fight all our battles," he answered firmly, "especially when being Zorro has kept us apart for far too long, Querida. This may be my only chance for freedom - and a future with you. I don't see how you could have married Zorro, but you _can_ marry me."

"You mean the man behind the mask is about to step away from the legend?"

"Yes, I am ready now to share my life, my heart, my everything with you. Even my secret. I am sick to death of secrets! The events of these last few weeks..." he shook his head sadly but could not find the words to express his emotions, and her heart went out to him. "I never wanted to deceive you. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I had the best of reasons, but I know now that I want no more deception between us!" In one swift and graceful motion, he knelt at her feet and took her hands in his. His hands were strong, firm, callused from years of fighting with sword and whip but still somehow gentle and comforting.

His intense blue eyes searched hers once again as he continued, "Victoria, the man in this mask is afraid of only one thing – that you love a hero with whom he cannot possibly compete." He took a breath before plunging on, "But if that is true, then it is time for him to know his fate once and for all. As for me, I love you more than life itself, and I want to know and be known by you." He raised her hands to the black silk which veiled his identity, inviting her to undo the knots which fastened the cloth in place. "Remove the mask," he commanded hoarsely, "I await your answer."

Victoria took a step forward and hesitated for a second, feeling the fabric between her fingers, sensing his strength and commanding presence, as she leaned towards him. Now that the moment she had longed for and dreamed of had arrived, she wasn't sure how she should act. She steeled herself to display no surprise or disappointment as her fingers quickly undid the last of the knots and began to slip the mask over his head. He held himself perfectly still, even holding his breath as he waited. At last, she pulled the mask free then lifted the black scrap of silk to her heart and looked him full in the face, a delighted smile spreading quickly across her countenance.

"Diego! Mi Amor! It _is_ you! How I love you! How I love _both_ of you!" she exclaimed. She launched herself into his arms, and he barely caught her as they both landed on the floor of the alcove. They sat together, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long moment before either spoke again.

"Oh, Querida," he sighed then laughed softly, "I didn't know whether you would kiss me or hit me."

"I'm still thinking about it," she said half-seriously. "But the way you and Don Alejandro acted earlier today, I thought that perhaps the only explanation could be that you were Zorro and he knew it." She put a finger to his lips to silence him and then kissed him gently once more. "You were very reckless with Gilberto, you know. "

"Ah, that... well, the truth is that he brought out the worst in me. I find that I cannot judge De Soto harshly because I learned that hatred lies even in my own heart at times. As Padre Benitez said at Hidalgo's funeral, we are all sinners and must acknowledge that before God. I did not kill Hidalgo, by the way," he added as an aside to reassure her.

"I never thought you did, nor did anyone else," she reassured him.

"Nonetheless, I am thankful for the grace and forgiveness our Lord offers. He reminded me just in time that murder is not something He sanctions and that He can give forgiveness and love even towards one's enemies."

"Amen," she whispered, making the sign of the cross reverently over her heart.

"And now, Don Diego," she said sternly, "I expect you to be a man of honor and keep your commitments." She slowly drew forth the chain she wore hidden from beneath the fabric at her neck and lifted it over her head. She removed the ring from the chain and placed it in his hand. "Ask me now, without the mask."

"Before I begin," he said hesitatingly, "there is one other thing you should know: Zorro will remain dead, and De Soto has recommended me as Diego de la Vega to be the pueblo's next alcade. If the appointment goes through, and Ignacio is fairly confident it will, we will probably have to spend a great deal of time in town for a while."

"I can live with that," she agreed. "Being alcade is probably safer than being a hero, and you can do a lot of good in that position. I can stay on at the tavern for a while. . . But I want our children to grow up at the de la Vega hacienda," she insisted with a blush. "And I am planning on a large family, Diego."

"In that case," he began as he gently set Victoria on her feet and knelt down before her once more. "Senorita Victoria Escalante, my love and my life, my heart and my treasure, Querida, will you marry me?"

"SÍ, Diego! Gracias a Dios! Yes, with all my heart!" With those words, Victoria pulled her best friend and love up to stand beside her. She looked into his blue eyes and leaned her forehead against his for a second. She had looked into those same blue eyes several times today, and she knew there could be no mistake. He locked his gaze with hers and did not turn away. Now that there were no secrets between them, the love and devotion she read in his eyes took her breath away and almost frightened her with its intensity. She understood now why Diego had so long avoided meeting her eyes. He might be a consummate actor, but nothing could have hidden the truth if she had seen that look. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He leaned into her embrace and kissed her thoroughly until they both pulled away, breathless and laughing.

"Victoria, you have made me the happiest man on earth. I promise to love and treasure you for as long as we both shall live." He winked at her, "And I also promise, because I _am_ a man of honor, that I will not kiss you like that again until our wedding night. I simply wanted you to know that I, Diego, love you perhaps even more than Zorro ever did."

"I think I could be ready to get married within the month," she hinted. "After all, we've had a long engagement already, even if no one knew about it."

"In that case, I think we should speak to my father and then go to see Padre Benitez in the morning. Until then, Querida, sweet dreams," and with that, he was gone. The cunning and stealthy fox had disappeared into the night for the last time.

Victoria realized that he had left the black mask behind, and she locked it in her chest of private treasures, where it would remain for years before she shared it with her children and grandchildren. She was the last one to see Zorro in costume, for as far as the citizens knew, he had perished in an ambush at Diablo Canyon. That Victoria Escalante, after a brief but very romantic and very public courtship, should suddenly consent to marry Don Diego de la Vega was perhaps not so surprising. After all, he had defended her against Emissary Risendo before the whole pueblo, and he seemed to be blooming into a decisive man at last. The trying events of the last few weeks had apparently finally made a man out of him. In fact, they were quite relieved and hopeful when they learned that he had been appointed alcade. No one was surprised either when Diego stepped down approximately a year and a half later to help his lovely wife care for their newborn twin sons. Popular rumor even reported that Don Diego had delivered his sons himself, not wanting to trust solely to a midwife, and if popular opinion were correct, it was his knowledge of medicine that had quite possibly saved his young wife's life and assured the safe arrival of his sons. The people were grateful and relieved when, now that Diego would no longer govern them, Alejandro de la Vega was appointed acting alcade. Nor were they disappointed six years later when the younger de la Vega, Felipe, returned from Madrid and London with a university education and a law degree and took up where Alejandro had left off. The quiet but resourceful young man might be a man of few words, but his words were always worth hearing. Perhaps because he had not learned to speak until after that horrible episode with Emissary Risendo, he always guarded his words carefully and spoke only the truth. Diego remained the pueblo's engineering consultant and the editor of the _Guardian_, but the people understood that Diego was too busy to pick up the reins of alcade again. He was kept occupied with his growing family, which now numbered the very active six year-old twin boys, an additional set of three-year-old twin daughters, and a newborn son. Nor could they resent the legacy of the de la Vegas, who always ruled with justice, mercy, and wisdom, and consulted the people in all major decisions. And when the citizens of Los Angeles gathered at the popular tavern run by the friendly retired Sergeant Mendoza and his plump and lovely wife, the widow of an American soldier, people still told stirring stories of the hero called Zorro, who had given his life for the people and then ridden into the mists of legend.


End file.
